


Una simple cicatriz

by Yuymine (Lucy_Analiz)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Analiz/pseuds/Yuymine
Summary: Cuando un amor te dice; Adiós.





	

 

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Aquel día lluvioso estaba tan lleno de malditos acontecimientos.  
>  Qué lo único que deseaba, era lanzarse, por el risco mas alto.
> 
> Su regreso había sido pospuesto tantas veces… Qué francamente, ya no recordaba la razón por la qué había tenido que marcharse.
> 
> Desde un principio, y como antiguo alfa, sabia lo mucho que su parte humana anhelaba regresar… prácticamente era algo de vida o muerte. Aunque el orgullo, siempre le gana a este tipo de cosas…, y no ahí nada mas orgulloso que un animal, y este particularmente, no consideraba oportuna esa idea, esa necesidad…. Y con el paso del tiempo, la fue extirpando lentamente de su cerebro.
> 
> Hasta, ya no recordar… que había algo, no, mejor dicho;  
>  Alguien, esperando por su regreso.
> 
> _¡¿Cómo pude dejarme engañar?!_  
>  _¡¿Como pude olvidarte así de fácil?!_  
>  _¡¿Qué tan idiota se puede ser?!_
> 
> _Ahora estando, solo, aquí,_  
>  _es cuando añoro todo de ti._  
>  _Ahora que me has dejado ir,_  
>  _es cuando más deseo,_  
>  _encontrarme, junto a ti._
> 
> _Pero, todo acabo._  
>  _Y es mi culpa,_  
>  _Que me digas; adiós._
> 
> — Sabia que te encontraría aquí. — frente a la tumba de Laura — solo recordaba que me comentaste, que ella estaba justo donde antes se hallaba su árbol favorito,… ella solía refugiarse en aquel árbol, ´¿también se quemo junto con la mansión? Yo-yo no lo recuerdo muy bien… creo que antes de eso…
> 
> — Fue Laura.
> 
> — ¿Que cosa?
> 
> — Laura, lo arranco…
> 
> —No!, yo recuerdo que adoraba ese árbol... jamas de los jamases lo habría echo.
> 
> — Pero ella simplemente lo hizo, y tu estabas ahí... me sorprende que no lo recuerdes... tardo toda la tarde, pero lo hizo, cuando le preguntaste a mama. Ella solo dijo, “esta creciendo, como tu hermano y tú…. Pero tú no lo entendías, y seguías llorando detrás de Mama, y enojada con Laura por lastimar al pobre árbol. 
> 
> Recuerdo, tanto de ese día… ella estaba tan contenta en el instituto…, el chico que le gustaba la había invitado a salir… pero, el muy idiota se entero que era mi hermana… la hermana de un raro busca-pleitos, así qué… termino con ella antes de empezar. Al regresar de ahí, estaba tan furiosa… que lo único que atino a hacer, fue lanzar lejos de ella su mochila y arrancar a arañazos los corazones que había echo en el…, con sus obvias iniciales. Mama me prohibió vengarme, así que, solo pude contemplarla mientras desquitaba su frustración, gritando y orando a cuando demonio inexistente. Pero, a todo esto, laura no lloro como cualquier adolescente, ella simplemente seguía ahí, diciendo, que el amor era pura palabrería, y que nunca volvería a enamorarse… _**mucho menos de un POOL!**_ gritaba toda loca, completamente histérica...… _**los Pool, son todos unos idiotas, Los Pool son estúpidos…, ojala que se le engomine ese entupido cabello, engorde y le salgan caries. Si, caries… que se le pudran los dientes y ni su abuela quiera besarle en la mejilla.**_
> 
> — Valla! No recordaba ese lado amoroso de laura.
> 
> — creo, que después de esa desilusión, ella nunca llego a interesarse en alguien mas… y se fue demasiado pronto.
> 
> — Por mi bien, espero que no sea de familia, digo! este supuesto "mal de amor".Si, sabes…, que no fue fácil lograr que esa pelirroja cayera bajo mis encantos…  
>  Derek, guardo silencio, luego volvió a suspirar.
> 
> — No crees que estas siendo demasiado pesimista…
> 
> — ¿Pesimista, eh?
> 
> — Estas dejando que el tenga la ultima palabra. Derek, tu no eres así. Deberías de luchar por él.
> 
> — El no quiere que lo haga.
> 
> — Desde cuando eso importa. Vamos, yo se que puedes volverlo a enamorar..
> 
> — Es imposible.
> 
> — ¡Mierda! Se que crees que no… pero ustedes tiene que estar juntos. ¡Lo se!
> 
> — ¡Maldita sea, Cora! Entiéndelo de una maldita ves, esto no es un cuento, ni una de tus novelas...tampoco una tonta película romántica. El me dejo, por que yo lo deje... lo ignore tanto..., Que ahora lo he perdido para siempre. Seria injusto querer buscarlo cuando ya es completamente feliz con alguien mas.
> 
> Al cerrar sus ojos, llenos de ira, lo único que pudo ver fue aquel recuerdo de su ultimo encuentro.
> 
> Stiles tenia un anillo de oro en su dedo índice, y una sonrisa que nunca más seria dirigida a él, con los mismos sentimientos calidos, fuertes, abrasivos de antes.
> 
> — Pero…, es lo justo, por qué, él estuvo contigo, cuando yo no podía ver que me necesitabas. Por qué, él siempre a sido tuyo…,y yo no te entregue nada.
> 
> — Derek, deja de decir tonterías, por favor. Si él te ama tanto como lo ha demostrado hasta el momento, vendrá a buscarte. — dijo desesperada, su hermana menor que podía ver como aquella luz de humanidad se apagaba en los ojos de su hermano... — yo sé que lo hará… por mas comprometido que esté…  
>  Yo se que en tu mirada el ha vuelto a caer.  
>  Que solo de tu vos, él será fiel.  
>  Eres su compañero predestinado…
> 
> — Ya no. La cuerda que nos unía se a cortado…
> 
> — Pero él es… yo… yo creo.. joder. ¡Derek! se me hace tan injusto... de que vale un destino así...
> 
> — No es culpa del destino, por que por el yo le conocí..., fue mi culpa, el no saber como sujetarlo.  
> 
> El destino no es tan concreto como uno lo cree… y, si no lo cuidas, lo que se tiene… fácil se va.
> 
> Recuérdalo… recuerda esto, cuando olvides lo mucho que te importa quien esta a tu lado.  
>  Recuerda eso…
> 
> La mordida que le damos a nuestros compañeros predestinados, efectivamente es para crear un laso, y unirse… pero se necesita mas que una mordida para mantenerse así. Si no logras llegar y refugiarte en lo más profundo de su ser. Aquella…, solo se volverá una cicatriz difícil de sanar… pero no más que eso.  
>  _**Una simple cicatriz.**_
> 
> _**Como la que quedara por siempre muy dentro de mi...** _


End file.
